


For They Shall Obtain Mercy

by 55anon (Anon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For They Shall Obtain Mercy

Look at me.

Look at me, damn you.

I am trying to tell you something you idiot boy, look at me.

Look at me, and everything I have not become, and everything you could be—I will die human, damn you; look at me.

I will die acknowledged. Look at me.

I gave up hopes of vindication, I forfeited the mercy of confession. I have wreaked a bitter vengeance and endured the torture of their lidless eyes searching me, always searching for service and servitude. I have paid all debts. Look at me. I will not die alone. I am bleeding memories you idiot boy, I am trying to tell you something. Look at me; I will not die alone.

Look at me. Let me have the consolation I never allowed myself in life. Your eyes are as good as any other's. It doesn't matter, I am dying in my memories.

My Lord, my Dark Lord Voldemort. The Master, our Head Master Dumbledore. The love of my life is married, with child; dead, betrayals ultimately worthless.

The love of my life has left me for others whose claims are stronger.

Look at me, Potter.

Look at me, for if your story is one of the triumph of love, mine is of its failures. You were fortunate for the fact that untold numbers sacrificed everything for your sake. That they made your choices and killed for you. We the unprophecied, unpossessed mortals are marked with a different fate. For if your victory is one of the sanctity of sacrifice, mine is of its desecration.

Look at me, Potter. My life was bound to yours in ways I could not tolerate. I knew the day Lily died was the day I lost all freedom. I knew from the time of my Lord's first death, this war would cost me everything.

My Lord, Head Master, the love of my life has left me and the silence hardens between us. I am bleeding silver.

Leave, brat.

Take your damned cloak and go.

My Lord has summoned you, and there is one more thing the Master asks of you.

For if your death will end their reign of Darkness, my death has served no purpose. I was a tool.

Look at me, and leave.

I could not live with dignity, but I will die with it. My duties are discharged.

Look at me… and go.


End file.
